Mary Alice The Psychic Witch
by Psychichexo
Summary: Set before Alice becomes a vampire. On her 11th birthday, Mary Alice gets a letter from a school she has never heard of. Then an old looking gentleman walks into her house. What next? Read on...Rated T just in case :
1. Receiving the Letter

"Mary Alice, dear, you have mail."

I picked up the envelope off the kitchen table and looked at it. After a while confused at the name 'Hogwarts' on the back of the envelope, I opened the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Brandon,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
UNIFORM

First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

"Wow. Mum! I've been accepted at a school I've never heard of!"

"Mary Alice, dear, how is that possible? If you've not heard of the school how can you be accepted to it?"

Just as my mother spoke, there was a knock at the door. I hid out of plain sight. My mother told me always to do this when there was someone at the door that we weren't expecting.

Mother opened the door and an old looking gentleman walked into our hallway.

"Good Morning, Mrs Brandon, Mary Alice. I'm here to tell you all about Hogwarts."

* * *

I thought I'd leave this chapter on a cliffhanger for now :D

Please review :)

Any suggestions and that would be great! :)

CraziJess ;)


	2. Welcome to Diagon Alley

I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Twilight.

* * *

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am Headteacher for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"Hello, Sir. I'm Mary Alice Brandon. What do you mean by witchcraft and wizardry?"

"Mary Alice, you are a witch. Has anything strange happened to you, when you were angry or scared?"

"Once this boy kicked a ball…and it hit me. I got really annoyed with him and he picked the ball up and it deflated. And there was that other time…but that's really blurry. My dad was around then"

"What happened to your father, Mary Alice?"

"He left us for something he said was very important to him. He said he would come back, but he never has."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that"

"It's ok. That was 7 years ago."

"Mary Alice, we need to go to Diagon Alley to get some school supplies for you."

"Diagon Alley? Where's that?"

"It's a special part of London. It's hidden away from Muggles – Non-magic folk…"

"How are we going to get there?"

"Take my arm."

"HOW are we going to get there?"

"Take my arm"

"Fine"

I did so and suddenly we were surrounded by wizards and witches and shops selling everything I had never imagined.

"Mary Alice Brandon, welcome, to Diagon Alley"

* * *

Here's the new chappy ;)

Hope you like it...sorry it's been such a long time and it's such a short chappy as well :(

Writer's block for you :(

CraziJess :)


End file.
